


Hold Me Tight

by mikefaist



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Panic Attack, Sad Louis, Tags Are Hard, larry - Freeform, please dont read if this is triggering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3869647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikefaist/pseuds/mikefaist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis wants to believe he'll be okay.<br/>But he really isnt</p><p> </p><p>Or the one where Louis has a panic attack and Harry is there to save him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Tight

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, sorry if its shitty!
> 
> (I also had to start over so the ending is crappy)
> 
> Also i probably should've edited this...

Louis had expected it to happen. They'd been going from interview to interview for a few hours and it was the same questions each time:

_"So how's the girlfriend?"_

_"So we heard about this rumour floating around that you and Eleanor are engaged?"_

_"Is it true that you and El are expecting soon?"_

Louis just shook his head each time or brushed it off with a simple "no". But as best he hid it during the interviews, he felt sick. He felt like everything that had built up, every emotion and tear and all the screaming he wanted to express to each interviewer, was about to explode.

He felt his chest tighten, _it hurst so bad_ , he thought. Each intake of breath was harder to take. He knew they were almost to the next interview and breaking down now wouldnt help him in any sort. But this was too much. Everything about the last few hours was getting to him and Louis couldnt handle it. He was in the van with the rest of the lads and he just felt so  _afraid_.

He felt hopless and scared because none of the boys had ever witnessed his panic attacks. They've never seen the guy who acts so tough and so confident break. That's what Louis was afraid of. He's afraid of showing the boys how vulnerable and helpless he can get. But he knows he isnt holding back.

 

Tears are running down his face. Its silent. The only sound is the screaming he wants to do but cant. Small whimpers and squeaks occasionally slip from his throat and he suddenly feels small. None of the other boys have noticed yet and Louis isnt sure if he's thankful for that or not.

He needs to calm himself but  _thats so hard_. He lifts his legs onto the seat and brings them towards his chest. He rests his head against the cold window and shuts his eyes.

 

 _Get it together Tommo_ , he thinks. He needs to count.

 

He needs to escape this feeling of loneliness or something.

 

_Just..just count Louis...do what mum told you... 1...2...3....._

 

He cant. He cant do it. He cries harder. Everything feels terrible inside of him and he cant fucking _breathe_. He rests his head on his knees, trying to calm himself but the tears are still running.

 

Suddenly theres a large hand rested on his shoulder. Its moving towards his face, bringing his chin out from between his legs. He sees him, stupid green eyes and pink lips.

 

"Lou? Are- have you been crying" Louis cant bring himself to speak, hell he hasnt been able to properly breathe for the last ten minutes. 

Harry unbuckles Louis' strap and pulls him towards his chest.

"It's okay Louis. Just calm down. You'll be okay baby" and fuck if that doesn't make him feel like a baby.

Harry runs his fingers through Louis' fringe. Louis tries his best. He's concentrating on his breathing. He feels less scared, almost safe. Louis thinks he's regaining his breath but keeps his eyes shut.

When he does feel a bit steady, he opens his eyes. But when he does, he realizes Harry and him are the only two in the van.

"H-Harry..where are the rest of the lads?" He's grasping onto Harry's shirt.

"They went to the other interview. Why?" Fuck, what if the interviewers ask where they are? They might get suspicious..shit what if management hears about this? His breathing becomes uneven as all of this starts to hit him. Harry has to notice because Louis has two arms wrapped around him again. He keeps his eyes shut and listens to Harry as best he can without crying.

"Hey, Louis..its okay. Don't freak out, we'll be fine. I know you're freaking out about it. But I talked to Paul, babe. We're good." He feels Harry press his lips to his forehead and he can finally exhale.

"Do I have to go to any more interviews today?" He says in a quiet tone, still laying against Harry.

"No. You and I are going home after this. We're going to take it easy. Do- do you like, want to talk about what happened?" Louis thinks about it. And he really doesnt. He knows he's had a very emotional morning and he wouldnt be able to handle any more of it. He fiddles with the strings on his sweats and just shakes his head.

"Maybe later...can we just lay here for a bit?" He finally looks up at Harry, waiting for an answer. He sees a smile break onto Harry's stupid face. 

"Of course, Lou." And for the first time today Louis smiles instead of shedding tears.

 

 


End file.
